1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts, and, more particularly, to a dual use game cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting wild game involves skill and a great deal of time in the outdoors. Part of the process requires the transportation of hunting and support gear to the hunting area, and ensuring that there is a comfortable place to sit. Once the prey, in the form of a large game animal is killed, after field dressing, the hunter must transport the animal back to a vehicle or preferably retrieval of a game cart to transport the animal. The first option may be accomplished by dragging or carrying the animal, which requires a great deal of effort while the second may require twice the travel distance if the cart is with the vehicle. Also, reacquiring the location of the carcass, left while retrieving a cart, can result in reduced carcass value.
The game carts commercially available today, are generally single purpose devices normally left in with the hunter's vehicle until needed. Over the years various carts have been developed in order to assist the successful hunter in transporting his take through various types of wilderness. One of the more successful solutions to this problem has been the use of carts specifically designed to carry a large animal carcass.
A problem with prior art carts is that they perform a single purpose and are just used at the end of the hunt for the transport of the game.
What is needed in the art is a multipurpose game cart.